


Sviti-sfek

by electracine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hacer el amor cuesta mucho si es contigo con quien quiero hacerlo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sviti-sfek

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2012 de [aisinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/).

 

 

_**sviti-sfek** : Punto interior que aproximadamente equidista de los límites de una figura, superficie, territorio, etc._

****

 

Ya hacía dos días que Kirk intuía que algo no iba bien. Le había preguntado a Spock si había algo que le preocupaba, si se encontraba bien, pero Spock no respondió ni sí ni no, sólo le preguntó por qué lo decía. Kirk pensó que sonaría ridículo decir que tenía la sensación de que bajo la calma se estaba preparando una tormenta, así que no dijo nada; no valía la pena, sabía perfectamente cuál era la opinión de Spock sobre sus corazonadas.

Pero ahora se había hecho evidente para todos que algo ocurría. Al principio Kirk había advertido que Spock parecía más sensible de lo habitual a los sarcasmos de McCoy, que su cuerpo semejaba extrañamente tenso y rígido bajo su porte disciplinado y sus movimientos precisos, que daba la sensación de que incluso las tareas más rutinarias las hacía conteniendo un nerviosismo inusual e inexplicable. Aquello había podido pasar inadvertido para toda la tripulación excepto para Kirk, pero ahora ya nadie podía ignorar que a Spock le pasaba algo.

Spock estaba ridículamente hipersensible e irritable para un vulcaniano; parecía más bien un adolescente humano rebosando hormonas y adrenalina. Era algo que nadie era capaz de entender. Spock parecía una bomba de relojería que podía estallar por cualquier nimiedad. La última explosión de ira había ido dirigida a Scotty y nadie hubiera podido explicar cómo había sucedido, sólo hubieran podido describir cómo Spock, cerrando los puños con fuerza y con el rostro desencajado de rabia, había insultado a Scotty de una forma particularmente cruel y cómo luego se había alejado de la cabina de mando a paso apresurado y con aire dramático y ofendido. Entonces, todas las miradas se habían dirigido a Kirk y éste comprendió que le correspondía a él solucionar el problema.

 

****

 

Cada mañana Kirk se miraba en el espejo y examinaba las marcas que Spock había dejado en su cuerpo: los moratones en las caderas, los rasguños en los brazos, una mordedura justo encima de la clavícula. Reseguía con los dedos estas marcas y comprobaba que cada día que pasaba iban palideciendo; pronto se desvanecerían del todo y sería como si aquella noche no hubiera sucedido nunca. Ciertamente había sido el mejor polvo de su vida y no se podía creer que tuviera que esperar siete años para que volviera a repetirse.

Kirk se había despertado en la cama de Spock y había visto que éste ya estaba levantado y vestido con el uniforme. Muy educadamente le dio las gracias y le pidió perdón por si le había hecho daño. Sonriendo, Kirk le dijo que no importaba, que siempre le gustaba algo de dolor; pero la respuesta de Spock distó mucho de lo que Kirk esperaba: repitió que le perdonara, que en aquellos momentos no era él mismo y que esperaba que aquello no estropeara su buena relación profesional ni tampoco su amistad. Kirk se quedó perplejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, así que Spock le dijo que le dejaba solo para que tuviera tiempo para ducharse y vestirse, y entonces se fue.

No sirvió de nada que más tarde, cuando pudo hablar con Spock a solas, intentara convencerle de que lo que había sucedido aquella noche había sido algo especial, único; mucho más que un amigo haciéndole el favor a otro amigo de rascarle la espalda. Spock levantó una ceja y dijo que por supuesto que sabía que lo que Kirk había hecho por él era mucho más importante que rascarle la espalda y volvió a darle las gracias. Kirk pensó que no iba a soportar que Spock le volviera a dar las gracias y protestó enfurecido, recalcó que aquello no era lo que había querido decir. Perdone que no haya entendido su metáfora, replicó Spock, volviéndole a tratar de usted. Kirk insistió e insistió, y volvió a insistir, pero no sirvió de nada.

 

****

 

Kirk llamó a la puerta y Spock, con voz crispada, le dijo que, por favor, le dejara solo. Kirk respondió que no iba a dejarlo solo cuando era obvio que le pasaba algo y necesitaba ayuda. Spock sólo soltó un gruñido ahogado, un sonido que Kirk nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera salir de los labios de Spock. Por suerte, como era el capitán, Kirk tenía la clave que abría cualquier puerta del Enterprise, por si sucedía algún imprevisto inexplicable como aquél.

Kirk entró en el camarote de Spock y lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama con la cara escondida entre las manos, agitando todo el cuerpo en un balanceo desacompasado. Nadie puede ayudarme, musitó Spock sin mirar a Kirk porque seguía con el rostro escondido. Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa, seguro que hay una forma de ayudarte, contestó Kirk, esperando que su voz no delatara la alarma que estaba empezando a encenderse en su cerebro; seguro que Spock había analizado con esmero la situación y, si él decía que no había solución, era probable que no la hubiera, pero a la vez Kirk intentaba convencerse de que tenía que haber alguna.

Es tan humillante, murmuró Spock. Kirk tragó saliva, se sentó en la cama, a una distancia prudencial de Spock, y le dijo que se lo podía contar todo, que él no iba a juzgarlo. Spock suspiró y repitió que aquello era muy humillante. Kirk insistió diciendo que podía confiar en él y, aunque no era algo que solía hacer con Spock porque sabía que éste consideraba que eran gestos inútiles, puso su mano sobre su rodilla para reconfortarlo, para transmitirle confianza. Sin embargo, la retiró al instante como si se hubiera quemado, porque Spock alzó la cabeza, la inclinó hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro que, a pesar de que Kirk no lo había oído nunca, no se podía malinterpretar.

Kirk se quedó paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no lo acabara de comprender. En este tiempo, Spock se levantó de un saltó y se fue al rincón más alejado de su camarote. Por favor, no me toques, dijo. Lo siento, respondió Kirk y luego se aventuró a preguntarle si era… Pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Sí, es el pon farr, reconoció Spock. Lo único que pudo hacer Kirk fue soltar un “oh” y se dio cuenta de que aquello no debía haber transmitido nada de la seguridad y de la determinación que el capitán del Enterprise tiene que transmitir en todo momento, pero no había podido evitarlo.

 

****

 

Kirk se sirvió otra copa y pudo ver de soslayo la mirada recriminatoria de McCoy. Tengo derecho a beber todo lo que me dé la gana, me pasó el día preocupándome por el Enterprise y su tripulación, pero nadie se preocupa por mí, se defendió Kirk. Jim, yo me preocupo por ti, me preocupa mucho tener que terminar la noche aguantándote la cabeza mientras vomitas. Kirk le dijo que era muy gracioso y empezó a perorar sobre cómo nadie parecía darse cuenta del esfuerzo que suponía llevar encima de las espaldas el peso del Enterprise, y por extensión de toda la Flota Estelar, y por extensión de toda la humanidad.

McCoy exageró un suspiro de resignación y le propuso que le contara qué le pasaba en realidad. Kirk le preguntó si había estado enamorado alguna vez, pero no esperó su respuesta, continuó diciendo que él también creía que se había enamorado, pero que lo sentía ahora era tan intenso en comparación que dudaba que lo de antes pudiera llamarse amor, y lo peor de todo era no ser correspondido. Bones, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Yo soy médico no consejero sentimental, pero lo que se suele aconsejar en estos casos es confesar a la otra persona lo que uno siente. Ya lo he hecho, pero es imposible hacerle entrar en razón, dijo Kirk prácticamente gimoteando. Claro, me había olvidado que estábamos tratando con un estirado de sangre verde y lógica cuadriculada. Kirk se sorprendió de que McCoy supiera que se trataba de Spock sin que él se lo hubiera dicho. McCoy puso los ojos en blanco simulando exasperación y dijo: No podrías ser más obvio. Luego añadió: Entonces, haz todo lo contrario, pasa a la acción, lánzate encima de él.

A Kirk le encantó la idea de McCoy y quería ponerla en práctica aquel mismo día. McCoy le había intentado convencer de que lo dejara para otra ocasión, cuando estuviera más sobrio, pero él estaba decidido. McCoy lo había dejado en la cama, lo había arropado y él había fingido que se quedaba dormido al instante para que McCoy se fuera y él pudiera salir de la cama e irse al camarote de Spock. Spock le abrió la puerta alarmado, pensando que se trataba de una emergencia, pero no le dio ni tiempo a preguntar qué pasaba porque se le lanzó al cuello y empezó a besarlo.

Está borracho, capitán, farfulló Spock intentando librarse de Kirk. Sí, estoy borracho de amor, fue la respuesta. Esto es físicamente imposible, argumentó Spock, dejándose de lindezas y alejando a Kirk con un empujón. Por favor, deje de avergonzarnos a los dos, continuó Spock con tono severo. Nuestra misión en el Enterprise es demasiado importante como para que dejemos que frivolidades así se interpongan en nuestro deber. Fue como si Kirk se quedara sobrio de golpe y, cuando Spock dijo que su amistad era lo más importante, casi le creyó y todo.

 

****

 

Spock seguía en el rincón, sin mirar a Kirk, tapándose la cara con las manos y balanceándose como un lunático. Aparentemente el cerebro de Kirk volvía a funcionar y se le empezaron a ocurrir posibles soluciones que Spock rechazaba por inviables. Podían cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse a una colonia de vulcanianos. No podían, no llegarían a tiempo. Quizás McCoy tenía alguna solución médica, aunque fuera algo experimental. No, ya se lo había pedido y McCoy le había dicho que no tenía ninguna idea de cómo contrarrestar el efecto pero que estaría investigándolo hasta el último momento. Entonces Kirk sintió una punzada en el costado porque Spock se lo había contado a McCoy antes que a él, por más que fuera en el marco de la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente. Luego se sintió realmente rastrero por no poder evitar ser tan egoísta incluso en aquellos momentos.

El caso es que Spock desechó como irrealizables todas las soluciones que Kirk proponía hasta que sólo quedó una, la que había estado allí desde el principio, la que Kirk no se atrevía a proponer en voz alta. ¿Había pensado Kirk alguna vez en ello? Sinceramente él no lo podía decir: a veces la mente humana desea cosas sin que uno lo sepa, es muy fácil no prestar atención a lo que uno realmente siente. Ahora le daba la sensación de que era obvio que tenía que haber pensado alguna vez en ello, que tenía que haberlo imaginado en alguna ocasión, pero lo cierto es que no podía recordar ningún momento concreto en que lo hubiera deseado de forma consciente. Y aún así, era algo que siempre había estado allí, en el campo de visión periférico: siempre presente pero nunca percibido.

Sea como fuere, ahora parecía lo único lógico, parecía algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, como si todas las líneas confluyeran en ese único punto. Y Kirk deseaba que sucediera, sí, lo deseaba con todos y cada uno de los átomos de su ser. No podía dejar de pensar en el gemido que Spock había soltado sólo porque Kirk le había tocado la rodilla de una forma totalmente inocente y no podía dejar de imaginarse qué otros sonidos igual de deliciosos Spock podía llegar a dejar escapar si dejaba que Kirk le tocara, le besara, le acariciara, le mordiera, todo de forma nada inocente.

Queda otra solución, empezó Kirk acercándose lentamente. Spock respondió que lo dejara en paz, que se quedaría encerrado en su camarote y que no volvería a molestar a nadie. Kirk dijo que no iba a dejarlo morir sin hacer nada para ayudarlo, a lo que Spock contestó que no necesitaba para nada su compasión. ¿Había entendido Spock lo que Kirk quería insinuar? ¿Estaban hablando de lo mismo? Siempre habían compartido una afinidad especial, la capacidad de entenderse sin palabras, pero ahora todo parecía confuso, denso, irreal.

No tiene nada que ver con la compasión, argumentó Kirk. Spock alzó el rostro y por primera vez desde que había entrado en el camarote lo miró. No tienes idea de lo humillante que es para mí verme reducido a esto, dijo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y parecía tan vulnerable y desesperado; era lo más bonito que Kirk había visto nunca, era lo más excitante que le había pasado en toda su vida. Déjame ayudarte, susurró Kirk, que ahora ya estaba tan cerca de Spock que sólo le hacía falta extender la mano para tocarle en la rodilla, el muslo, la cintura, el hombro, la mejilla, lo que fuera, para que luego Spock se estremeciera bajo su roce y, por fin, se rindiera.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Spock se levantó y se volvió a alejar de él. Volvió a la cama y se tumbó en ella, con los ojos fijos en el techo, rehuyendo mirarlo. Tenía las piernas abiertas de forma obscena y se notaba que todo su cuerpo estaba luchando para reprimir una agitación que lo desgarraba por dentro. Podía ver que tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y la polla dura bajo el uniforme de la flota estelar. Él habría jurado que nunca había pensado en la polla de Spock, pero ahora le parecía que debía haber estado engañándose, porque en ese momento en todo lo que podía pensar era en la polla de Spock, la polla de Spock en su mano, en su boca, dentro de él.

 

****

 

La misión rutinaria se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Del primer grupo de reconocimiento sólo había sobrevivido Spock, que había sido hecho prisionero. Y de la misión de rescate sólo había sobrevivido Kirk. A Kirk le dolía enormemente perder hombres en sus misiones (se acordaba de los nombres de todos los que habían muerto bajo su mando), pero al menos Spock estaba con él. Había temido perderlo a él también y sólo pensar en la posibilidad le había asustado tanto que apenas podía respirar. Pero ahora Spock estaba con él y los dos estaban a salvo, y Kirk no pudo evitar abrazarlo y murmurarle que había temido no volver a verlo. Y luego el abrazo se convirtió en algo más, porque el cuerpo de Spock era tan cercano, sólido y real que no pudo evitarlo. Y luego sus labios se encontraron y Kirk sintió que no sería capaz de determinar quién había encontrado a quién.

Sin embargo, pronto los besos no fueron suficiente; Kirk quería más, mucho más, lo quería todo. La sangre le hervía, sentía una comezón en todo su cuerpo y la piel le quemaba; quería más. Consiguió meter la mano bajo el uniforme de Spock, sobre su abdomen, y notó que su piel estaba increíblemente, deliciosamente, fantásticamente fría. Era una sensación embriagante sentir ese frío contra su mano ardiente. Pero Spock, el Spock que por una vez permitía que sus deseos salieran a la superficie, el Spock que increíblemente lo deseaba tanto como él, no dejaba de ser el Spock lógico y dijo que allí no, que debían volver al Enterprise. Ni Kirk ni nadie podían discutir eso, así que, confiando en que el “allí no” significara que en otro lugar sí, Kirk asintió.

Pero entonces resultó que el teletransportador se había averiado y Chekov les informó que tardarían una media hora en arreglarlo. Por fin, el teletransportador, que siempe se averiaba en los momentos más inoportunos y delicados, estaba de su parte. Kirk suponía que bien podía hacerle este favor, ya que tantas veces le había fallado; era una compensación más que justa. Así que, tan pronto cortó la comunicación con el Enterprise, volvió a agarrar a Spock, a besarlo, a tocarlo por todas las partes donde pudieran llegar sus manos. Lo arrastró consigo al suelo, encima de la maleza, en medio del boscaje; no le importaba que el lugar no fuera el más adecuado, quería a Spock encima de él, el cuerpo de Spock invadiendo el suyo. Sin embargo, Spock estaba pasivo, sin el aliento ni el empuje de aquella maravillosa primera vez. Así que Kirk le dijo: Venga, suéltate, fóllame, hazme daño. Al oírlo, Spock se quedó paralizado unos segundos y luego se apartó de él y se levantó. Sabía que esto no funcionaría, dijo como explicación. Y luego siguieron los minutos más incómodos de su vida, mientras los dos, sin dirigirse la palabra, esperaban que se arreglara el teletransportador.

 

****

 

Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo Kirk intentó hilvanar sus ideas en palabras que persuadieran a Spock de que lo estaba deseando tanto (o casi tanto) como él. Muchas veces había dicho a otra persona que la quería y, cuando lo había dicho, había sido sincero, pero ahora, bajo esta nueva luz, todo el pasado parecía una mentira, una pálida imitación de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Spock, sabes que para mí eres alguien en quien siempre puedo confiar, mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante en mi vida, y ¿aún así no crees que quiera ayudarte por algo más que por compasión, sino porque realmente me apetece ayudarte?

Oh, cállate, masculló Spock. Y Kirk sabía que Spock tenía razón: todas las palabras resultaban banales. Entonces Spock empezó a retorcerse encima de la cama, como si ya no pudiera controlarse, como si ya estuviera en plena agonía. Spock, desesperado, se restregaba contra las sábanas y, a pesar de que una vaga conciencia moral le decía que aquello estaba mal, Kirk no podía evitar pensar que aquella era la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. Joder, Spock, soltó Kirk, y se lanzó sobre él.

Spock era más fuerte que él y lo apartó, lo empujó, lo golpeó incluso. Luchó contra él, pero Kirk ya no intentaba analizar por qué lo hacía, ya no le importaba nada, nada que no fuera el cuerpo de Spock y el suyo fundidos en uno de solo. Cayeron al suelo, chocaron contra la pared. Kirk empezaba a perder la noción del espacio que le rodeaba, como si su cabeza diera vueltas y se le nublara la vista, pero era como si una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara una y otra vez hacia Spock, por más que éste lo rechazara una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, al fin, el tirón de pelo y la mordedura en el hombro se convirtieron en una caricia y un beso. Después, Spock volvió a tirarle del pelo y a morderlo, pero ya todo era distinto. Le ayudó a desnudarse y comprobó que estaba ardiendo. Spock era todo urgencia, era todo manos que querían abarcar todo su cuerpo y besos húmedos que cubrían apresuradamente su piel, pero era también uñas y dientes. Todo era de una intensidad perfecta y los gemidos, suspiros, sollozos, gruñidos, que dejaba escapar Spock eran tan penetrantes que Kirk deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y aquel éxtasis no se acabara nunca.

 

****

 

Lo recordaba todo como se recuerda un sueño, de una forma confusa e imprecisa, con grandes lagunas y aspectos ininteligibles. Era como si su conciencia hubiera quedado replegada en un rincón oscuro de su cerebro sin poder hacer nada más que observar cómo su cuerpo actuaba de una forma familiar pero a la vez extraña. Sentía su cuerpo como algo lejano y totalmente disociado de su espíritu. Era como observar a un actor interpretar su persona: se podía parecer pero no tenía nada que ver. Era como estar atrapado dentro de uno mismo. Y aún así, nadie se había dado cuenta. Nadie excepto Spock.

Spock había reparado en que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Kirk. No había ningún indicio en particular pero todos juntos formaban un cúmulo que él no podía pasar por alto. Después, Kirk le preguntó cómo se había dado cuenta de que su mente estaba siendo controlada y Spock no fue capaz de explicarlo de forma satisfactoria, pero aún así se negó a llamarlo instinto o intuición. El caso es que, sino hubiera sido por Spock, Kirk hubiera asesinado el embajador de Alfa Centauri Bb porque él no podía hacer nada para sobreponerse al hechizo que controlaba su cerebro y no hubiera podido hacer nada más que observarse a sí mismo cumplir la orden sanguinaria que le habían encomendado.

Pero a Spock le dio la impresión de que bajo los gestos y las rutinas que Kirk hacía como capitán del Enterprise no se encontraba ni la determinación, ni la improvisación, ni la alegría habituales en Kirk. Como si sus acciones estuvieran desprovistas de sentimiento. Spock se decía que nada de esto era lógico, puro sentimentalismo típico de los humanos, pero aún así no podía dejar de verlo. Por eso, sin decir nada, cuando estaban solos, lo arrinconó contra la pared, le tocó la cabeza con las puntas de los dedos y descubrió que efectivamente no se había equivocado. Kirk también recordaba turbiamente la fusión mental: recordaba una luz intensa, un dolor agudo, una sensación penetrante de vulnerabilidad pero a la vez de amparo, una sacudida de ímpetu que le hizo pensar que nunca había estado tan vivo, y luego volvió a ser él mismo, por lo cual le dio las gracias a Spock repetidas veces, mientras éste le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Dos días después, cuando ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Kirk y Spock se quedaron hasta tarde jugando una partida de ajedrez tridimensional. Cuando al terminar, se iban a sus respectivos camarotes, Kirk iba hablando de la nueva misión que tenían por delante y de lo interesante que iba a resultar, mientras Spock le escuchaba. Cuando llegaron ante el camarote de Kirk, éste se despidió diciendo que estaba impaciente para que empezara esta nueva misión, pero Spock le agarró la muñeca, suavemente pero con firmeza, y acercó la otra mano a la mejilla de Kirk, rozándola hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la nuca y se mezclaron con su pelo. Era un toque leve pero a la vez tan íntimo que Kirk temía que su cuerpo se echara a temblar, no pudiera soportarlo y acabara rechazando a Spock cuando lo que deseaba era todo lo contrario.

Entonces, Spock, sin soltarlo, se acercó aún más y lo besó, aunque más que un beso aquella caricia parecía sólo un roce de labios, por lo cual era aún más intoxicante. Aquello había pillado tan desprevenido a Kirk que no sabía cómo reaccionar y se aguantaba la respiración porque temía que incluso el movimiento de respirar arruinara el momento y rompiera el encanto. Spock seguía besándolo lentamente, con dulzura, como si quisiera beber de sus labios, mientras sus dedos trazaban caricias en su nuca y en su muñeca, hasta que Kirk no pudo más, lo agarró por la cintura para que no se escapara, y empezó a responder a los besos de Spock con lengua e impaciencia. Kirk besaba como si se estuviera ahogando, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando; Spock intentaba frenarlo, apaciguarlo, hasta que le faltó el aire y tuvo que separarse.

Lo siento, dijo Kirk mecánicamente. No, no tienes por qué sentirlo, respondió Spock. ¿A qué ha venido esto? preguntó Kirk. Desde hacía dos días que me apetecía hacerlo y éste me ha parecido un buen momento, contestó Spock. Y Kirk volvió a besarlo. Con la misma fuerza, con idéntica impaciencia. Primero sus narices colisionaron y luego sus dientes entrechocaron, pero obviamente esto no detuvo a Kirk. Spock pensó que había demasiada lengua, que no había ninguna necesidad de intentar meterla hasta la campanilla. Sin embargo, gradualmente, Kirk se adaptó al ritmo de Spock y Spock al de Kirk. Kirk se calmó y Spock se relajó. Y cuando terminaron de besarse Kirk preguntó por qué en aquel momento. Supongo que me he dado cuenta de que no fui capaz de comprenderte bien, respondió Spock. Supongo que yo tampoco supe hacerlo, añadió Kirk y luego le preguntó si quería entrar en su camarote. Supongo que siempre podemos encontrarnos a medio camino, propuso, y entonces Spock hizo algo que pocas veces hacía: curvó levemente sus labios en un principio de sonrisa.

 

_fin_


End file.
